


Study Time

by cartooneddiva



Category: K-On!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Romance, Yuri, happy fucking valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartooneddiva/pseuds/cartooneddiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just help me, please, Akiyama-san," she pleaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Time

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day! <3

Inspiration [X](http://dynasty-scans.com/chapters/study_time#3)

 

"Mio-chan," the amber haired women whisperer placing her head down on the table. The black haired beauty sighed as she clenched her pencil tight, the women crying louder and louder.

"I don't understand this at all," she relapsed her back and laid down on her back.

"I don't remember learning any of this," she continued.

"This stuff is high school work," she argued, "you're in college, you should be able to do something so simple!" She sat up with a pout on her face. It made her look cute since her hair was tied up in a ponytail atop her head.

"Just help me, please, Akiyama-san," she pleaded, puffing her checks and lips out. A faint blush began to from among her checks, "no, I refuse. I can't just do the work for you, you have to learn it somehow," she complained. The smaller women glanced at her, blushing every so lightly, "how about we kiss," she said with pleading eyes. The raven haired women turned bright red.

"You know, to help me study. This is what couples do, right," she asked, pressing foreword, elbows on the table, leaning closer and closer. She was bright as a tomato, looking away from the other women, "can't there be another way," she demanded. She slammed her fists on the table, "no way," she shouted. Eyes back on the brunette, she stuttered, "will you try harder after?" She nodded her head vigorously, "of course, I'll do by best later" she agreed.

Both leaning over their study material, their lips met. Forcefully pulling her closer, she could hear her partner trying to tell her to stop, reluctantly pulling away. She whispered her name, yanking her in. Trembling, the black haired women leaned in just before breaking away. "You're too forceful, Ritsu," she growled, the headband clad women apologizing with a giggle. Moving closer to her lover, she glanced at her sympathetically, "do you hate me," she questioned. "Geez, don't you get it, isn't it obvious?" "I wanna hear you say it." She gazed at her, like she was staring right into her and mumbled, "I love you. I love you, Ritsu." She smiled widely, like a child, squeezing the other women's cheeks, "you know, I love you too, Mio."

xxx "I don't remember any of this!"

"I told you, this is high school material!"

The ravenett girl sighed. How is she going to pass these exams, she thought to herself. The women looked up with bright eyes, "I know," she giddily remarked. The women tilted her head, "we should kiss again!" She formed fists and pounced at her intended.

"RIT-SU!"


End file.
